


Learning Curve

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: new partners
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was inspired by one of ali15son's fanart pictures. Thanks to her for her kind permission to post that art with my story.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/232372/232372_original.jpg)

It finally happened. He had pushed one William Andrew Phillip Bodie too far. Furious blue eyes weighed him where he lay sprawled on the wet bitumen and definitely found him lacking. Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut, swallow down the anger instead of letting the vitriol spill from his lips. The case had gone tits up. It wasn’t Bodie’s fault that their target had spotted them. If he were honest, it was likely his own doing. He was the one that had insisted on following the car even though they’d been made. He should have called in for backup.

The roads were slick. They were driving too fast. They hadn’t seen the lorry come from the side street. The Capri had spun to avoid the truck and hit a lamppost. Their quarry got away. How was that Bodie’s fault? He hadn’t even climbed out of the car and was already shouting at the man. The well deserved blow to his jaw had shut him up and dropped him onto the street. Somehow his head had managed not to meet the kerb. The rain fell harder and he struggled to get up out of the gutter with a loud groan.

Bodie stood silently over him and held out his hand. Surprised, Doyle looked up into those blue eyes but hesitated to accept the help. He realised, now that his own anger had fled, that it wasn’t only fury he saw on Bodie’s face but also a brief look of hurt that quickly turned into emptiness. He quickly scrambled to grab the offered hand and Bodie steadied him as he rose on shaky legs. He should apologise. That didn’t come easily. He started to speak, but Bodie shook his head and softly said, “S’all right, mate. We’ll do better next time.”


End file.
